


Твоими глазами

by Willem_Liske



Category: Original Work
Genre: Growing Up, Guardian - Freeform, Lawyers, Loneliness, Social drama, Underage - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willem_Liske/pseuds/Willem_Liske
Summary: Джеки Райан работает официантом в ресторане и у него достаточно своих забот, чтобы не совать нос в чужие дела. Алан Пирс - преуспевающий адвокат, сделавший себе имя и ведущий достойную жизнь, ему-то по роду службы положено совать нос в чужие дела. Выглядит так, будто это абсолютно разные миры, никак не пересекающиеся: неблагополучный подросток и состоятельный адвокат. На первый взгляд кажется, что у них нет ничего общего...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Новые главы на сайте https://willemliske.com

Алан Пирс был человеком привычки, и на этом строилась вся его жизнь. Он любил находить вещи там, где они и должны были быть; любил, когда на входе в офис охранник, каждый раз здороваясь, говорил ему: "Хорошее утречко, мистер Пирс!"; любил ставить точку в конце каждого закрытого дела, упорядочивая документы; любил заканчивать свой день ужином во французском ресторане "Марсель", где персонал знал его в лицо и по фамилии. Алан всегда занимал один и тот же столик, подальше от двери, у окна, через которое можно было наблюдать за тем, как сумерки сгущаются за окном и любил, когда его обслуживал один и тот же официант – мальчишка лет шестнадцати, явно еще школьник, подрабатывающий по вечерам, но всегда милый и обходительный. Взаимные улыбки и щедрые чаевые были залогом их хороших и коротких отношений.

Алан Пирс терпеть не мог, когда что-то шло не так, как было заведено. Сегодня вечером как раз было не так. Дело было не в том, что его не узнали, или произошло некое досадное недоразумение вроде отсутствия свободного столика. Алан пришел в "Марсель" с клиентом, чье удачно выигранное дело они собирались отметить обильным против обыкновения ужином. Однако их непринужденная беседа, от которой Пирс получал удовольствие, потеряла очарование в тот момент, когда перед ним была опущена тарелка с ароматным блюдом, и он заметил на развернутой руке обслуживающего его официанта темное пятно. Оно робко выглядывало из-под манжеты рукава и скрылось сразу же, как только рука отпустила тарелку. Алан вскинул голову и метнул взгляд выше. На худом лице хорошо знакомого ему мальчишки теперь уже приглядевшись, он четко различил искусно замазанный одолженным у коллеги тональником синий кровоподтек. Шестеренки в голове Алана закрутились с бешеной скоростью, улыбка сошла с его лица, а глаза остро пронзили официанта.

\- Что случилось? – Спросил он, забыв о своей беседе и обращаясь прямо к стоящему перед ним юноше.

Официант изобразил непонимание, хотя Алану показалось, что некий страх матовым отблеском на секунду мелькнул в его глазах.

\- Простите, что? – Недоуменно переспросил он, чуть повернув на бок голову, от чего оттененный синяк стал еще менее виден.

\- Что с тобой произошло? – Настойчиво повторил Алан, вцепившись взглядом в лицо юноши.

\- Со мной все в порядке, спасибо, - подчеркнуто вежливо произнес официант, желая этим тоном пресечь столь личные вопросы от клиента, и обворожительно улыбнулся, - вам что-нибудь еще нужно?

Осаженный этой холодной улыбкой всегда приветливого с ним официанта, Алан вдруг сообразил, как странно смотрится со стороны его обеспокоенный взгляд и чересчур серьезный вид. Ведь даже если какое-то происшествие и имело место быть, он был совсем не тем человеком, с которым едва знакомый официант хотел бы это обсуждать. Тем более что стоящий перед ним молодой человек сделал все возможное, чтобы эти следы «прогремевшей битвы» не бросались в глаза и не мешали работе. А, кроме того, мало ли что могло произойти в жизни школьника, что было легко объяснимо и вполне естественно для его возраста: защитил девчонку, нарвался на крутых (сам-то он явно был не из них), чрезмерно тренировался, да просто, как бы банально это не звучало, неудачно споткнулся.

\- Нет, пока больше ничего не надо, - пробормотал Алан, обмякнув и глядя в тонкую спину удаляющегося официанта.

Он вернулся к прерванной беседе, и весь вечер исправно улыбался, вовремя смеялся и серьезнел в нужных местах. Его довольный клиент ничего не заметил, а может и не хотел замечать изменившегося настроения собеседника, празднуя свою победу и считая, что ничто сегодня не может нарушить его торжества. В конце концов, мистер Пирс, нанятый им адвокат, после сегодняшнего дня перейдет в разряд так называемых «холодных знакомств» и даст Бог, более его услуги не потребуются.

Уже поздним вечером, оказавшись в своей строгой, но от того не менее уютной квартире и растягивая тугой узел галстука в гардеробной Алан устало опустился на банкетку и посмотрел в подсвеченное мягким желтым светом зеркало. Выглядел он усталым и измученным. Алан усмехнулся своему отражению и поправил выбившуюся из аккуратного хвоста темную прядь. А каким же еще он должен выглядеть после дня, проведенного на ногах, после трехчасового заседания и ярой защиты, после утомительного вечера, когда ему, хоть и не обязательно, но он считал, что необходимо было, сохранял лицо и так же улыбаться вполне возможному будущему клиенту.

Но, несмотря на эту приятную усталость (все же она была приятной, ведь дело они выиграли и он мог вписать еще один пункт в список своих удач), из головы у него не выходило лицо официанта из ресторана. Такое юное, открытое, с внимательным взглядом темных глаз и отвратительной припухшей и замазанной ссадиной. Никогда ранее этот мальчишка не привлекал его внимание больше, чем просто картинка, на которой приятно отдыхал глаз. Вся жизнь Алана была сосредоточена вовне, ему и в голову не приходило, что у этого подростка, живого человека, могут быть проблемы. Нет, не так. __Такие__  проблемы. И как не убеждал себя Алан, что в его возрасте вполне возможны решения конфликтов кулаками, ему казалось это неправильным и каким-то предостерегающим. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что это было явно серьезнее банальной школьной потасовки.

Однако время было уже за полночь и решать проблемы того, кто даже не желал поделиться ими, не входило в компетенцию мистера Пирса. Хотя вся его работа и была решением чужих проблем, но только тогда, когда люди сами приносили ему свои беды. Он лишний раз напомнил это себе, а чуть позже закрепил это тем, что у хорошенького мальчика из ресторана наверняка есть родители, чья священная обязанность решать эти проблемы была непоколебима, и он на самом деле не имел права вмешиваться.

У него самого хватало дел, и времени на едва знакомых школьников не было совсем. Мистер Пирс, занятой и успешно набирающий состоятельную и нуждающуюся в его услугах клиентуру, был из тех людей, что берут жизнь за горло, не отдавая этой капризной даме столь высокой привилегии. Занимаясь домашней рутиной, он обдумывал дело миссис Милдред, встреча с которой была запланирована на следующее утро. Документы были подготовлены в срок, клиентка улыбалась так завлекательно, что не будь у Алана твердого принципа не заводить романы на работе, он вполне мог бы дать «трещину» и поддаться, но в его мире определяющей была репутация. Чей ты сын, в каком районе живешь, насколько велика у тебя квартира, какую машину водишь - все это оценивалось и придавало стоимость своему владельцу, а в его бизнесе было немало людей, которые не стали бы здороваться, не будь на его счете в банке меньше семи нулей. Ему не только не были нужны неприятности, но у него попросту не было времени: нужно изойти семью потами, пройти огонь, воду и медные трубы адвокатского дела, чтобы стать партнером старше сорока - а именно эту цель Алан поставил себе еще в Колумбийской школе права. Вот когда на его счету будет достаточно средств, чтобы не беспокоиться о старости, он сможет уходить в пятницу около полудня и, попивая мартини, читать те книги, на которые у него никогда не хватало времени. Но все это было у него далеко впереди, а встреча с Милдред должна была состояться уже завтра.

Холодно улыбнувшись своему отражению в зеркале, Алан сплюнул в раковину и вернул зубную щетку на место. Сейчас он примет контрастный душ, от которого вылетают из головы любые мысли, и отправится спать. И еще раз: Милдред, 09:10.


	2. Chapter 2

Время шло, недели сменяли одна другую и в веренице неотложных забот, трудных дел и постоянной спешке замеченная ранее Аланом проблема молодого официанта постепенно поблекла и забылась, а чувство беспокойства притупилось и потерялось в бесконечном течении каждодневной рутины. Мистер Пирс все так же каждый вечер ужинал в «Марселе» и так же каждый вечер его обслуживал знакомый худой юноша с большими карими глазами и жилистыми руками. Синяк его со временем прошел и забылся, и их ровное отношение друг к другу не переступало принятых в обществе границ между клиентом и обслуживающим персоналом, да  Алан и не делал подобных попыток, тем более что причин тому больше не возникало.

Сентябрь выдался на редкость теплым и приятным и Алан Пирс замечал это лишь сидя в кафе и глядя в окно, ведь в моменты дневной напряженной работы ему некогда было глазеть по сторонам, и он позволял себе это лишь по вечерам, отдыхая после тяжелого рабочего дня.

Алан нежно любил этот ресторан, совсем близко расположенный к его офису, но впечатление о нем старался не портить неприятной компанией или плохим настроением. Потому попадая сюда столько приятных воспоминаний наполняли его, что плохое самочувствие проходило само собой, мрачные мысли рассеивались, а тяжелая голова освобождалась от нагроможденной за день информации. Это был тот самый момент в конце рабочего дня, когда можно было откинуться на спинку мягкого сидения и расслабиться. Когда можно было думать глупости или не думать вообще, когда можно было отвлечься от работы и представлять приятные вещи. А в довершение всему можно было насладиться изысканными блюдами французской кухни и отрадными глазу молодыми официантами, такими любезными, что в течение вечера они раз или два подходили к столику адвоката и вежливо спрашивали, все ли устраивает и не нуждается ли мистер еще в чем-то. Алан любил «Марсель» за эту атмосферу отдыха, где он гарантированно мог расслабиться и потому он ценил в этом ресторане все: неизменность вкусов, уютную мебель, внимательность и постоянство персонала, который не менялся тут так стремительно, как в иных заведениях.

В очередной вечер, мало отличавшийся от других, он как обычно занял свое место у окна и, жмурясь от желтого света лампы, принялся поджидать своего официанта. Алан уже решил, что закажет и сейчас, прикрывая глаза, представлял на белой тарелке дымящийся рататуй, нежный, пикантный и совсем не жирный, что так правильно съесть вечером по мнению Феликса.

Феликс Харпер был его ближайшим другом еще с колледжа. Вот только по окончании дорожки их немного разошлись. Алан предпочел заниматься разводами да дележкой имущества, а Феликс, вечный заводила к которому просто липли дети, несмотря на не прибыльность и всяческие, как прямые так и скрытые напутствия Алана, избрал для себя скорее карьеру социального работника, где твоя роль адвоката настолько призрачна и размыта, что не знаешь в какой момент надо браться за свод законов, в какой вытирать сопливый нос, а когда хватать твердые предметы, защищаясь от горе-мамаш.

Однако сам Феликс, судя по его цветущему виду, был весьма доволен своей карьерой, ведь работая в этой сфере со всем прилежанием и рвением, он постепенно от изъятий перешел еще и к усыновлениям. Со временем и у него стали случаться именитые клиенты и просто небедные люди, подыскивающие себе хорошего в этой области адвоката, да еще такого, который и с детьми ладить умеет и даже может что-то посоветовать. Понятное дело, что с таким подходом Феликс успел и на курсах детской психологии побывать, и на выездных конференциях, и на прочих повышениях квалификации. А поскольку относился он к своему делу что называется, с душой, многое вынес из этих мероприятий, что позднее с успехом применял в работе.

Но, несмотря на разные офисы и разные департаменты, с Аланом они остались верными друзьями. Карьерная гонка, конечно, же сменила приоритеты и вместе они проводили уже далеко не столько времени сколько посвящали друг другу в годы учебы, но то время, что было совместным, всегда было обоюдно приятным.

А кроме того они оставались такими же разными, какими были и в колледже. Феликс, яркий блондин с добродушным лицом и широченными плечами, на которых в выпускную ночь прокатился едва ли не весь женский состав юридического факультета, поклонник здорового питания, постоянных физических нагрузок и здорового сна. И Алан, гибкий, худой, темноволосый, с острыми скулами и тонким носом, курящий, питающийся в ночи пиццой и работающий по двенадцать-четырнадцать часов в сутки.

Сложно было предположить на чем зиждется их дружба, но ко всеобщим восхищениям эти двое остались верны друг другу и за стенами альма-матер. Вероятно эта разность и притягивала их, а кроме того множество совместных переживаний сроднили их, сделав едва ли не братьями. И потому ни у одного из них даже мысли не возникало не поинтересоваться у другого его делами и проблемами.

Официант, вежливо кашлянув, отвлек Алана от размышлений. Пирс открыл глаза и замер. Ему на секунду показалось, что с ним приключилось жесткое дежавю. На лице знакомого ему официанта красовалась уже знакомая ему припухлость, вновь обильно смазанная тональным кремом.

\- Добрый вечер, - улыбнулся официант, как ни в чем не бывало, и опустил глаза в блокнот, - что будете заказывать?

\- Что с тобой приключилось? – Упавшим голосом спросил Алан, забыв про дымящийся рататауй.

\- Простите? – Юноша поднял на него глаза.

\- Это… - Алан повел рукой, скользнув согнутым пальцем по собственной скуле, - что произошло?

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, - мальчишка махнул рукой как можно непринужденнее, - просто упал.

\- Как и в тот раз? – Ухмыльнувшись, кивнул Алан.

\- Я несколько неуклюж, - парировал официант, но Пирс заметил, как он занервничал и торопливо свернул едва начавшийся разговор, - что будете заказывать?

\- Послушай, если у тебя проблемы, нельзя от них так просто отмахиваться и постоянно маскировать за не проницательностью и тональником, - начал Алан, укоризненно взглянув на юношу.

Тот на секунду растерялся, будто Пирс коснулся чего-то непозволительного, сглотнул и постарался взять себя в руки. Он нервно улыбнулся:

\- Благодарю за совет, я непременно последую ему, - и, облизав губы, вновь поднес карандаш к блокноту, - что будете заказывать?

Алану хотелось узнать, что произошло. Он вдруг почувствовал, как вся легкость этого места неумолимо покидает его с такими вот замазанными и скрытыми проблемами и ему нестерпимо захотелось восстановить ее, будто он руками пытался удержать распадающиеся по кирпичику стены.

\- Я просто имею в виду… - начал, было, Алан, но официант прервал его.

По его дрожащим рукам было видно, что далось ему это нелегко:

\- Простите, меня так же ждут и другие клиенты, вы готовы сделать заказ?

Алан с минуту помолчал, внимательно глядя в лицо заметно нервничающего официанта, и наконец кивнул:

\- Да, я буду рататуй.

Юноша быстро черканул в блокноте, захлопнул его и стремительно удалился. Он вернулся совсем скоро и поставил перед Пирсом ту самую дымящуюся тарелку, что еще с четверть часа назад представлялась ему в его затаенных мечтах. Алан поднял взгляд, но лишь для того, чтобы в ту секунду, как официант наклонился, опуская тарелку перед ним, уловить прикрепленный к его нагрудному карману бейдж с мелкими буквами.

Удивительно, но до этого момента ему и в голову не приходило узнать имя такого милого его глазам официанта. На бейдже красовалась имя и фамилия: Джек Райан.

«Как просто», - удивился Алан, без аппетита принимаясь за еду.

Просто Джек. Да и фамилия какая банальная. Он почему-то был уверен, что у этого юноши с такими тонкими чертами лица и такими внимательными глазами, будто сошедшего с картин итальянских живописцев шестнадцатого века может быть такое простое имя. Он бы охотно назвал его Фабианом, Габриэлем или Этьеном, но никак не Джеком. А может это место диктовало ему приписать мальчишке французское имя да повычурнее. Но как бы там ни было, он прочно занял мысли Алана, гадающего что происходит в жизни этого подростка, что тот так ревностно оберегает и прячет.

 

* * *

Алан очнулся от своих мыслей, только когда старинные дедушкины часы - часть наследства предыдущего владельца квартиры - начали отбивать одиннадцатый час. Звук разносился по всему громадному помещению, и Алан в который раз поймал себя на мысли, что от часов надо избавиться. Они изрядно действовали ему на нервы. Как и та картина, что он увидел этим вечером и теперь преследующая его по пятам. Глубоко задумавшись над ней он не заметил как съел свой ужин, расплатился, оставив мальчишке хорошие чаевые, будто извиняясь за свою настойчивость, заставившую того нервничать, приехал домой, небрежно бросив пиджак и опустившись на диван в гостиной.

Нахмурившись, Пирс забарабанил пальцами по спинке дивана. Ему случалось видеть такое раньше, но не то, чтобы часто, ведь он специализировался на бракоразводных процессах, а не на уголовных преступлениях. Но он знал кое-кого другого, того, кто встречался с этим намного чаще.

Напоследок сильнее стукнув пальцами по обивке, он потянулся к скинутому на кресло пиджаку. Через минуту пальцы его ловко набирали знакомую комбинацию.

**Author's Note:**

> see more on https://willemliske.com
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: ни в каком виде.


End file.
